


The Silent One

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ten Characters Meme, Turk Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude's new partner isn't much for small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent One

Rude had worked with many other Turks since first joining the organisation, but none quite like his current partner. He had received the basic details when they were assigned to each other – name, weapons, specialities – but nothing else. And after two weeks, he still knew little more about the moody blond.

He had a reputation for being the quietest among the Turks, silent and stoic, but Cloud was close to giving him a run for his money. At least, Rude thought, _he_ didn't brood. Cloud's name seemed curiously appropriate some days.

But if he was the type to make small talk, that would be one of the things Rude would ask about. He had initially thought that with a name like that, perhaps his new partner came from Cosmo Canyon , the residents of which were a little... off-beat. But when he did speak, the faint accent didn't match that area.

He did wonder that Cloud had chosen to keep that as his Turk name, and not adopt another one. Of course, most such names were based on their chosen weapons. Cloud preferred blades, which he had in many different shapes and sizes - but they already had both a Katana and a Knife. Perhaps he simply couldn't decide on a favourite amongst his large collection.

After four weeks, Rude had discovered that Cloud lived above a bar, owned a bike that he treated like a precious child, and could hide sharp objects in more places than the larger Turk had ever dreamed was possible. He still hadn't asked about the name, though. Curiosity was beginning to gnaw at him, but he said nothing.

He had a reputation to maintain, after all.


End file.
